Unexpeted Changes
by lost soul's keeper
Summary: Alice Pleasance was a girl who just wanted to finish her medical internship. But when she chose Arkham to do it she would open doors for herself and others that could never be closed.
1. Arrival

A/N: This has been in my laptop documents for almost a week so yay finally getting it out there! *fanfare*. And if anyone out there wathces BTAS series Yes I did take the name of Alice Pleasence from the eisode Mad as a Hatter. I liked that character so I'm expaning her for the comicverse but she originally belongs to WB.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to batman. I semi own alice and there will be one or two other OCs that I own in this fic but nothing else. Batman is copyrigted by DC comic. Trust me if I owned the comics they would have a LOT more slash!

* * *

Alice Pleasence was an intelligent girl.

She was 23 years old and qualified for a position for a medical intern.

What a lot of people couldn't understand is where she ended up interning.

At time SHE ddn't understand how she ended up there.

But it was the only place who had opening when she had applied for the internship.

She looked out the car window as the drver drove. They were almost there.

She knew her parents hated this, They wanted her to find a husband not acutally work.

But they didn't have a say in this,Her grandmother had left her this money and this is what she was choosing to do with it.

Besides she still dated people.

She saw the name of the place come into veiw as the cab grew closer to it.

ARKHAM ASYLUM.

She swallowed down the butterflies in her stomach. It was just a hosptital, yes it was the place where most of the criminals dubbed the 'Rouge Gallery' went but it was still a hospital non the less. She had been trained and she was confident that they wouldn't give her someone she couldn't handle as a paitent.

She would be fine.

"Hey lady." The rough accent of the cabbie started her out of her thoughts and she realized they had stopped. "This the place."

She nodded grabbing her purse. "Yes. Sorry." she said getting out of the car and paying for the trip,It was more then she thought but she had heard that cab did tend to gouge people in this city, after she watched the car drive off she turned at looked at the building. It was rather drab, not scary as the stories made it but lacking in the cheerfullness that some hospitals tried to show to make the patients feel more at ease with coming to them. She guessed it was true about the lack of funding although the wayne foudation DID give a lot of money for security.

She shook her head to clear it. Now was NOT the time for letting her mind wander.

She walked through the gates at Arkham and reminded herself that she was just here to do her internship and then move on.

Yes she just had to remember she was just here to do a job.

She'd be fine.

* * *

A/N: So. You like it? Hate it? Have yet to form an opinion? well reveiw and tel me all about it. No flames please. I'm fragile. ;_;


	2. First Sight

a/n: Ok. Here's chapter two and I hope everyone enjoys it!

Disclaimer: All batman characters are not mine, They belong to DC comics. Alice Pleasance was used in the WB batman: the animated series so she's not mine either although I AM taking liberties with her back story.

######################################

Jervis Tetch was in pain. He didn't know why it had been him the guards had beaten that day but he and Professor Crane had a theory that there was some sort of schedule involved. He winced as the bruises on his back throb again as he shifted. They hadn't held back at all this time, he really hated it when this happened. Not only because of the pain but because the doctors here would talk about 'It's ok to talk to us. You don't have to injure yourself for attention.' Injure himself for attention indeed! They thought of him as mad so they would never believe that the guards would do that to him .Oh no he had to be doing it for attention. "Sentence before verdict" he mumbled aloud. He finally managed to find a semi comfortable position and settle when footsteps and the sound of Dr. Arkham's voice

"Now I must press this on you again. This is the hall of the some of the most dangerous people in the asylum. Be VERY careful, you probably won't end up in here a lot but if you do remember the rules, don't talk to them, don't tell them anything personal, if they try to give you anything don't take it and if they ask for anything don't give to them. These people are monsters, PURE psychopaths…" Jervis stopped listing. He had heard it all before. Every time new employees, which were rare, and intern, which were rarer still, came here Dr. Arkham took them down this hall and gave his speech abut how dangerous Gotham's rouge gallery was. Probably wanted to scare them into leaving this hall alone outside of work. In any case it wasn't any thing ne..

What was that?

A flash of gold had caught his eye and he turned and felt himself stop breathing.

Long blond hair in a braid, dressed in the white scrubs of an intern. But he knew who she was.

Alice. His Alice.

888888888888888

Alice didn't know how much longer she could pretend to listen. All was talking about was how dangerous theses people were and how you had to be careful. _How are we supposed to help them if you try to scare us off?_ She thought as she lagged a bit behind the group, not really wanting to listen to dr. arkham repeat himself over and over. This floor was oddly quiet. The joker was still at large and the rest of the patients barley looked at the passing group.

She suddenly felt eyes on her and turned to find herself looking into the eyes of the Mad Hatter.

It was him, it couldn't be anyone else. If his face didn't give it away the hat on his head was a glaring clue.

There was a moment when they looked at one another. It was a long silent moment. She didn't know why he was staring at her and couldn't think of one single to say or do.

Suddenly the decision was made for her.

"Alice!" Another student was calling her name and she turned away from the cell

"Alice Come on, We need to tour the medical bay and library before lunch!"

"Coming!" she said hurrying after the group.

She still felt his eyes on her back.

8888888888888888888888888888

Jervis watched her go and suddenly his bruises didn't seem to hurt so much any more.

She had seen him She hadn't had time to speak but she had seen him.

He knew she would come and speak to him sooner or later. It was destiny after all.

Feeling a bit better he settled into his cot and pulled out his copy of 'Alice Adventures in Wonderland' and started to read.

A few minutes later his voice echoed quietly through the cell.

"They are waiting on the shingle,

Will you come and join the dance?

Will you won't you, Will you won't

Join the dance?"

His Alice would, He knew she would.

8888888888888888888888888

A/n: and the first looks are thrown! Like it? Hate it? well R &R and tell me ALL about it!


	3. First Meeting on th cellblock

a/n: Ok Here is chapter 3! The pair finally really meet! What will happen? well I'm not gonna spoil the story for you! Read on!

Disclaimer: Jervis Tetch aka the mad hatter Belongs to DC comics. Alice pleasance belongs to the creators of the WB creators, although I have taken creative liberties with her background for this fic. I do not claim ownership of these characters. Trust me If I did Jervis would NOT be as lonely as he is.

Note: I DON'T have a lot of practice with writing Jervis as a character so if it's not up to par PLEASE don't hate me for it. Also this meeting is based off a roleplay I did with my friend Jokergirl4ever. But I first got the idea of Alice bringing Jervis tea when I was RPing with another friend Vytina so thanks to them both.

Note 2: Ok I've gotten several review saying I keep missing grammar and such so if anyone out there knows/is a beta please PM me. Thank you.

######

* * *

Alice sipped her tea as she ate her lunch. Her mind kept going back to the mad hatter. No. Not the Mad Hatter. Jervis Tetch. That was his real name. He had seemed to be in some kind of pain.

She didn't know why no one had seemed to help him, Dr. Arkham had talked and talked about all the pain killers and things they had in the infirmary. Which was true, that Alice had realized when they had toured it, but that just made the fact that Mr. Tetch had been in pain more baffling. She knew that it probably wasn't something she should dwell on, she was just here to do her internship and go on to work in a hospital.. But for some reason her mind kept wandering back to it. He had seemed so sad, so in pain.

She finally stood. She was a medical intern and she had every right to check on a patient. If she was caught and scolded she could feign not knowing all the procedures because it was all 'so much take in when Dr. Akrham was explaining things in such excellent detail.' she giggled wondering how Dr. Arkham would react to that.

She threw her trash away from lunch and then, after a minute's thought, turned back to grab the thermos of tea and another cup. She knew he liked tea. Maybe it could help her build rapport if he didn't want to talk.

Still not believing she was doing this she went back to the rouge hall.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$4

* * *

The Hall was empty. All the other inmates had been taken to lunch, He on the other hand had been left in his cell to eat because of his 'provoking' the guards earlier. But since he wanted to be alone now this was actually a blessing. It was quiet and Jervis was deep in his copy of Alice in wonderland, He was reading the tea party chapter. After all if Alice and he were going to have a tea party he would need to prepare. It had to be exactly right. He was so deeply immersed in his book that he didn't hear the footsteps coming down the hall until there was a tap on the front of his cell. He lookd up peevishly expecting it to be one of the guards or doctors but his breath caught at seeing the young woman from the group before.

"Mr Tetch? My name is Alice Pleasance May I speak with you?" He swallowed. She was here? Now? WANTING TO COME INTO HIS CELL?! Jaberwock,he hadn't even gotten her flowers yet.. He suddenly realize he was being rude and nodded "Yes….Please come in."

She smiled and entered the cell using an emergency code that was a skeleton key for all of the cells. He noticed the cups and thermos in her hand. "What's that?" he asked curiously. She slipped inside and stood awkwardly at the door. "I brought....I've heard you like tea" He perked up at the last word. It had been so long since he had had a cup of tea. Of course the cups she brought to drink out of were plastic and not china but still, tea...REAL tea. It sounded heavenly. He never had any time for it in Arkham _'Of course time and I had a disagreement so not he doesn't do a thing I ask, it's always six o'clock now'_ He suddenly realize she was still speaking

...So I thought I could take a look at your bruises and then we could have some tea together. I can't stay long though" She seemed to be finishing up. He nodded automatically "I understand my dear." he said sad she couldn't stay longer but understanding a lady such as her couldn't stay in this dreary place for too long.

He watched her set what she was carrying on the table next to his book and turn back to him. "Ok Turn around so I can look at you back." He started "I...excuse me?"

She gave him a funny look. "You seem to be keeping weight off your back so I'm guessing your bruised there. I just want to see how bad it is." He blushed realizing that was part of what she had said before when his mind was elsewhere. "Of..Of course." He turned and sat on his cot and tried to keep his mind in the thoughts of a gentlemen as she carefully pushed up the back of his shirt and bit his lip at her gasp.

8888888888888888888

* * *

Alice didn't know what she had been expecting. But this was terrible, dark bruises stood out all over his back and a few showed on his ribs. She gasped, she couldn't help it. All this and the man only seemed in discomfort. She didn't know what to think so she pushed her feelings of horror away and looked at them carefully. They seemed to look worse then they were as far as she could tell. "I don't think these are too severe." she admitted as she pulled his shirt back down and moving off the cot to the thermos. He noticed her digging into her pocket as she did this and looked at her curious as she pulled a small packet out and opened it showing 2 white pill. "This is just aspirin so it shouldn't affect any medication your taking. It should make you feel better. I'll leave you two more packets. I want you to take one with dinner and one With breakfast tomorrow. You shouldn't have trouble with the guards I heard they were keeping you in here for some reason or another." she said setting two more packets by his book. He nodded and accepted the aspirin as well as a plastic cup of tea and swallowed them "It may take a bit for them to kick in but at least you won't hurt so much" She said pouring her own and sitting back next to him. He smiled and she noticed that it was a nice smile. It was a GQ Magazine smile but it was genuine and warm. "Your very kind, Not at all like the queen of hearts. She yells so much." he muttered

Alice blinked then remember his obsession with Alice in Wonderland. "Thank you...your sweet to say that." She had a sort of understanding of the book. Now she wished she knew more about it and made a mental not to read more of it. She sipped her own tea.

Jervis didn't now what to say. He had been hoping for this but now he was stuck for what to say. He sipped his tea for something to do. "So Ms. Pleasance, what brings you to this dreary wabe?" he asked. She looked at him seeming a bit confused before she seemed to understand and spoke. "I'm here for my medical internship. I'm studying to be a nurse" He smiled, of course. Compassionate and kind. As if his Alice could be anything else. "You seem to be very kind my dear." She blushed. She seemed more beautiful when she blushed. "Thank you. You seem very sweet too." He felt a small blush spread over his own cheeks and opened his mouth to say something when suddenly hurried footsteps came down the hall and his cell door banged open to show Dr. Arkham standing there looking quite enraged. "MS PLEASANCE WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?!"

88888888888888888

* * *

Alice didn't know what had happened. One minute it had been just the two of them and Earl Grey the next minute she was being dragged from the cell by while two guards were holding back Mr. Tetch. "Leave him alone!" she screamed as one of them punched the struggling man in the stomach. " Hush I'm trying to keep you from being one of his victims!" Arkham snapped dragging her from the cell "If they don't stop right now I'll bring every man in the police force here! You know I can do it And I'll make sure to let all of the press know too!" Arkham stopped short and looked back at the younger woman who was glaring at him "My parents may not do it but you know who my friends and acquaintances are." she said coldly. Arkham sighed and called back "Briggs! Shooter! That's enough!" the guards came out of the cell with the thermos and Alice noticed with relief that they didn't have the packets of aspirin she heard his voice follow them with a sort of woozy defiance going "No room! No room!". She wanted to go to him and check to see if he was Alright but Arkham still had a firm grip on her arm and was dragging her away. She saw him limp to front of the cell and look at her and she managed to mouth "Tomorrow" before she was pulled from the hall altogether.

8888888888888888888888888

Jervis watched the bandersnatch known as Jeremiah Arkham drag alice away from him He had reacted automatically and had nearly being able to get her back the Arkham had guards. He always had guards. He felt their punches and heard her defense of him. He had managed to get to the front of the cell for a last glimpse at her and had seen her mouth 'Tomorrow' before being pulled out of the hall. He felt a smile go over his face. Tomorrow, he see her again tomorrow. She wanted more of his company. "Well you can't have less. But you can always have more Alice. Always." He said as he flopped back on his cot and opened his book to the spot he was reading before she came to see him.

8888888888888888

Alice stormed out of Arkham's office. Of all the ill-bred stuffy son's of...." is being isolated to heal and we've looked after him to the best of our abilities. Please don't interfere " Alice didn't know weather she wanted to spit on the floor or laugh. She sighed trying to calm down. She had just sat through 25 minutes of warnings that she was just his type of victim simply because of her name and appearance along with a pretty speech about how Mr. Tetch was 'getting the very best care with the limited resources of the asylum.' She had heard that that man was a jerk but this was much worse then she thought. A thought suddenly came to her.

He hadn't expressly forbidden her from seeing him again.

88888888888888888888888888

A/N: Hopefully it was ok. Like I said I'm not too familiar with writing Jervis's character so I hope I did ok. And sorry if the meeting seemed rushed, I just don't think Arkham would miss a chance to punish a patient for 'threatening an intern.'


	4. One month later

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. College during the summer sucks. *makes face*

Joker; well maybe if you were writing about me more.

Me: I told you joker you and batman will get to play later. Right now I'm working on these.

Joker: *pouts like a two year old*

Me: rolls eyes*

Jonathan : Oh let it go clown.

Joker: easy for you to say straw head, after this she's gonna write you with YOUR girl

Jonathan: *goes red: I do not have a girl!

Me; *rolls eyes as they squabble*

Disclaimer: Alice pleasance and Jervis Tetch are not mine. Jervis tetch belongs to DC comics. Alice Pleasance belong to Warner Brothers Studio who created her for the introduction of the mad hatter in Batman: The Animated Series. Trust me if I owned either of them Jervis would NOT be as lonely as he is in the comics at all.

0000000

Alice felt her hands go into fists as she thought about her decision carefully. She knew Jervis was watching her with a smirk.

"Your move my dear." Came the triumphant tone. She sighed knowing he had backed her into a corner.

She reached out and tipped over her king. She couldn't help a weak smile at his chuckles. "Sure Jervis. Laugh at my inability to play chess."

He smiled at her. "Don't look so mimsy my dear. You did much better today." he said as he reset the bored.

Alice smiled at that. He always made her smile so easily. Whether it was with a well place compliment or a poem to make her giggle when she was sad or having a bad day. Even though it's just been on month since she had come here she felt like she was closer to him then anybody.

Her train of thought was broken by the beeping of her watch. "Ok Jervis, It's time for you medicine." At his petulant look she sighed. "Jervis I know you don't like but you know the deal I got for you. No pill means no cup of tea." she said as she pulled the bottle of pills out of her pocket. She watched him sigh in defeat and felt guilty.

About two weeks ago she had arrived to hear that he was in the hospital wing because he had to be sedate to get his medicine in him. She had been upset but it wasn't against regulations, however she HAD managed to get a deal struck for him. If they gave him one cup of tea in his cell everyday after he took his medicine then he would take them without any trouble.

She had been surprised when he had stubbornly stated that he would only do it if she was the one giving him his medicine. So far the deal had worked, although she STILL didn't know how he had talked her into playing chess with him everyday.

She did like spending time with him though. Oh that reminded her. "I finally managed to start Alice in wonderland' again last night." She said as she shook out the pill into her hand for him to take. It was part of their ritual, he said listing to her speak took his mind off things. She talked about she liked the story now even more then she did when she was girl and how the Cheshire cat was one of her favorite. She talked until he had swallowed the last pill with water and then true to their deal she poured the tea into a plastic cup and handed to him before they started their next chess game.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$4

Dr. Arkham was a man who liked things a certain way.

He had a routine in his asylum and a certain way of doing things.

He was also the kind of man who knew EXACTLY how he felt about certain things and people.

He knew for example that he did NOT like Alice Pleasance.

That girl came in her and actually had the audacity to take one of Gotham's rouges under her wing and do better with him then any of his medicines or discipline ever had?

What he really hated was that there was little he could do. She was here as an intern and though the others refused to work with her now just being here and spending time with anyone, Even the mad hatter, fulfilled those requirement.

He frowned at the wall in his office anger coursing through him. Didn't she know the rouges of Gotham were animals? Didn't she see that this was all they deserved? Didn't she see that Jervis Tetch AKA: The mad hatter was dangerous.

His thoughts suddenly stopped as he hit on an idea. A smile slowly fell over his face. Yes….The mad hatter was dangerous. TOO dangerous for a young woman to be around. Smirking to himself he picked up the phone wondering why he hadn't thought of this before.

"Yes is this the nursing department head for Gotham university? This is Dr. Arkham. Yes I'm fine how are you? That's good. Listen. I would like to request a transfer for one of the students here, I'm not sure this is the right environment for her. Her name? Alice Pleasance."

)000000000000000 000000000000000

A/n: and the plot thickens! Along with my desire to shoot Dr. Arkham *grabs shot gun* who's with me?

Joker; Where did you get that shotgun?

Me: I do not know.


	5. Seperation

A/n: Ok I'm back! Sorry I've been gone so long. *rolls eyes* Anyway I come back with more Jervis/Alice Goodness! I hope all of you enjoy!

Disclaimer: All batman character, Ie: Jervis and , belong to DC comics and Alice pleasance is based of the character of the same name in Batman: The Animated Series and so belong so kids WB.

Something was wrong.

Very Wrong.

Alice was late.

She was never late.

Jervis fiddled with the chess pieces trying to stay calm. Alice would come.

She HAD to come. She promised him.

What if she had forgotten?

He didn't notice how tightly he was holding the knight until he felt it pressing into his palm.

She would come. She had to come.

0000000000000000000000000

In 's Office Alice Pleasance was NOT happy at all.

"WHAT?" she shrieked

Dr. Akrham;s face was picture of calmness and serenity.

"Your not being safe. Jervis Tetch is becoming too attached to you. I've spoken with and several other powerful people and they agree with me with the fact that it would be safer for you to go to Gotham general hospital for the duration of your internship."

Alice swallowed "You can't do that. My obligations.." "Are not as important as your safety"

Alice was a gentle woman but, for the first time she wanted to punch someone in the nose,

"You're a basterd Dr. Arkham" she said lowly. And oh how smug he looked knowing she was beaten.

"Clear out your desk today."

"I'm going to say goodbye to Jervis" was the reply making Arkham jump.

"What?"

"I can't stop this but I'm not going to leave without saying goodbye. Everyone knows he has abandonment issues. " she left the room without another word

Arkham glared after her. He hated her. At least he was rid of her.

It was all over. Tetch would forget about her within a month and things would go back to normal.

000000000000000

Jervis knew something was wrong the moment Alice entered.

Alice always had a smile and a story for him when she walked in.

But now she was silent.

The she spoke and he felt his heart rip in two.

"Their transferring me to another hospital"

Jervis felt his world go white "No…" his voice was quiet.

"I'm sorry Jervis….I'll try to fight this but I have to leave…" She was to tears.

"You promised." Jervis whispered tears stinging his own eye.

Alice was suddenly hugging him. He stiffened. They had never touched, even this platonically, but she was hugging him.

"Alice?" he whispered softly.

"You're a good man Jervis Tecth" She said softly with a kiss to his cheek.

He looked at her "All…Must have Prizes…"

She smiled. "yes…and meeting you was my prize." she said softly before walking out of the room..

He watched her go.

He felt his hands go into fists.

He had been forced to loose his Alice.

This would not go unpunished.

Going back to his cot he flipped it and pulled back the top layer of it to reveal the pills he had been 'taking' the last few weeks along with a chip ad tool kit he had stolen from storage and had been working on.

He felt guilty about hiding the medicine under his tongue when Alice gave it to him but he couldn't loose sight of his goal.

They had stolen his alice from him.

Now he'd get her back


End file.
